


Adventures in Louisiana

by mypatronusiswadewilson1912



Category: True Blood
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypatronusiswadewilson1912/pseuds/mypatronusiswadewilson1912
Summary: The Reader takes a trip across the country and ends up in Bon Temps, only to end up staying much longer than anticipated. While there, a certain sheriff takes a liking to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The day vampires crawled out of their coffins and showed themselves to the world had been a strange day for you. It was the day you had left your hometown to go explore the world, and it was your first night out on your own. You were sitting on the edge of your hotel bed, miles away from home, watching the news on the tv when you felt your heart stop at the new information. To know that immortal, blood drinking beings from old legends were ACTUALLY real scared you. And now you were out and about with them, completely alone. Granted you were also out and about with human serial killers every day, or so you tried to rationalize with yourself. You had told yourself that it was simply something you were going to have to get used to, even if it was mildly terrifying.  
And you did. Vampires became a common occurrence for you over the next couple of years, and, just like regular people, there were some you could get along with and some that you absolutely despised. However, Eric Northman was the kind of vampire that would dance across that line frequently, and often on purpose.  
You had met Eric completely by accident on your adventures into Louisiana. In fact, you stumbled into Bon Temps by chance as well, if you would call a blown transmission as “chance”.  


And that night in Merlotte’s is where we start this story.  


~~  
You thanked the tow truck driver outside the bar as he parked your car in the lot. “You sure you want me to leave you here? I can get you to Shreveport if you want,” he offered. He seemed like a genuine man, though a little hard to remain in a cramped cab too long with, considering the body odor.  
You shook your head “I’m okay, thank you. I’m sure I can get someone to help me out here. Plus I’m starving,” you joked lightly. “Alright, well have a nice night Miss,” he said before driving off.  


Turning towards the bar, you stared at the neon sign for a moment. Was it just you or did it feel like something was drawing you in to Bon Temps? You shook the thought away as you headed inside, it must just be you.  


Walking in, the smell of burgers and beer wafted into your nose and felt almost comforting, as it was a smell that you had gotten accustomed to over the last two years. From the window to the kitchen you heard a female voice call out to you “Go ahead and find a seat! I’ll be there in a second!” “Okay!” you called back, before finding a booth along the wall and taking a seat.  


Moments later, a pony tailed blonde with a smile across her lightly angled face came up to you. “You must be new around here, I’m Sookie and I’ll be servin’ ya. Can I get you something to drink?” she asked you, and you noted how kind her voice and demeanor were.  


“Just a sweet tea please,” you responded, returning a smile to her.  


“Alright, I’ll be right back,” she said, practically bouncing away, which you thought was a little weird but hey, better to have a chipper waitress than a dull one. It didn’t take you long to decide that you wanted a simple burger and fries, so you looked around the bar to survey the people around you; a habit you picked up over time. You noticed that most of the people in here seemed to know each other, so either they all frequented the bar, or it was just that small of a town. Possibly both. You heard names bounce around the room like balloons. Names like Sam, Tara, Jason, Arlene, etc. Eventually you were able to match names to people; like Jason was the dirty blonde hunk of a guy that was trying to flirt with whatever walked, Tara was the bartender with a quickfire mouth, Lafayette was the cook on the other side of the kitchen window, Sam must’ve been the owner of the place, Arlene was the redheaded waitress, and so on and so forth. Of course you couldn’t pick out everyone in the small crowd, but at least it gave you something to do. Sookie’s voice snapped you back into the real world  


“Sorry that took so long sweetheart, what can I get you to eat?” she asked, setting your glass of tea down in front of you.  


“Just a burger please, and some fries. Also, do you know of any motels around here? I seem to be without a ride out for tonight.” you asked  


“Oh, yeah, but you’re not gonna want to stay there, it’s kinda… sketchy to say the least,” she said with a light chuckle. “I can let you have my couch for the night, if you like,” she offered, of which you gave her an incredulous look.  


“You’d let a complete stranger stay in your home?” you asked. Was she crazy?  


“I know, crazy, but my Nana taught me to help those in need, and that us girls gotta stick together. If you’re willing to stay until I get off work, then the couch is all yours,” she replied with a smile.  


“Well, thank you so much. It would be nice to not have to worry about bed bugs for once,” you chuckled, receiving a small laugh in reply. “My name’s Y/N by the way.”  


“Nice to meet you Y/N. I’ll go put in your order for ya,” she said before going back to the kitchen.

The rest on the night was a small bustle of people coming up to meet you, and you guessed that Sookie must’ve said something about letting a stranger stay the night, and people got concerned enough to want to check you out and make sure you weren’t a serial killer or a thief. This amused you a little, and also warmed your heart knowing that little Bon Temps was such a close-knit community. It was when a dark haired vampire with angled cheekbones walked into the bar, only to sit across from you, that you felt slightly uncomfortable.  


“Can I help you?” you asked the man, eyeing him with suspicion.  


“Who are you?” he asked, ignoring your question.  


“I’m sorry?”  


“Who are you?” he repeated, "You're obviously not from here, so who are you?"  


“Y/N. Who the fuck are you?” you asked, starting to get defensive.  


“Bill, what’re you doing? Stop trying to interrogate her.” Sookie said, obviously upset at his sudden and unprovoked barrage of questions.  


You waved her down “It’s okay, I’m fine,” you said to her before looking back at Bill “I’m assuming you’re trying to make sure I’m not a murderer like everyone else has? I’m not, if that helps any. Though that's what anyone would say.”  


Bill seemed to regain his composure “I apologize, that was uncouth of me,” he said, his tone very ‘old southerner proper’.  


You shook your head “Nothing to apologize for. Though if I’d known staying in Bon Temps for the night was gonna be so tedious, I’d have taken the tow truck driver’s offer and gone to Shreveport,” you joked with a smile.  


“Oh hush now. Y/N this is Bill, Bill this is Y/N. Now come on, my shift’s over so let’s go,” Sookie said with a roll of her eyes.  
~~~~~

Over the next few days, while your car was getting fixed, you had decided that maybe you would stick around for a while longer even after the transmission was back into running shape again. Sookie and yourself had become pretty good friends since that night, and you even came to like Bill. After insisting to Sookie that you had overstayed your welcome at her house, you were able to rent one of the tiny houses from Sam, your down payment being that you cleaned the house yourself since he didn’t exactly have time to. Soon a week or two stretched into a month, and Sam even offered you a job at Merlotte’s. It was good, and you felt like you finally found your little niche in the world.  
It didn’t take you long to figure out about Sookie’s Telepathy, what with her always seeming to know stuff about you that you didn’t remember ever saying out loud. And Sam being a shifter was out of the bag when you were at the bar late one night finishing up when he came in through the back as a dog and then back to himself in the middle of the kitchen, butt ass naked you might add, not knowing you were still there. Basically, you you caught up on most supernatural things at this point, though in reality it all felt shoved on you at once. 

One day you and Sookie decided on a girl’s day out in Shreveport, enjoying a nice summer day in the sun. However, that wonderful day seemed to go by faster than expected.

“Oh man, what time is it? I could’ve sworn it was noon just a few minutes ago,” you joked, seeing that the sun had gone down and that night was setting in. Sookie checked her phone  


“It’s nearly 9,” she replied “We better get going,” she said, not quite as lighthearted as yourself. You gave her a look.  


“Is everything okay? You seem-” you started, but were cut off by a gust of air hitting your face.  


“I had a sneaking suspicion you were in Shreveport, Sookie,” said a gravelly voice as you turned to look at who it belonged to. “Who’s your friend?” asked the blonde. Jesus, you expected a handsome voice to pair with an equally handsome face, but you were still surprised when you saw him. Sharp jawline, piercing blue eyes, and a “I’m the best person in the vicinity” smirk.  


Sook was visibly annoyed. “Go the fuck away Eric, we didn't ask for you to be here,” she grumbled.  


“Aren’t you going to answer my question? That’s awfully rude of you Sookie,” he said, thick with sarcasm.  


“Or, you know, you could just ask me like a normal person? The name’s Y/N,” you butted in with a roll of your eyes. He smirked at your chutzpah.  


“Well it’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”  


“And I gather you’re Eric “The Asshole” Northman?” you asked sassily. Eric grinned and looked over at Sookie.  


“Aww, you’ve been talking about me, Sookie? I’m flattered.”  


“Go to hell.”  


He sighed “Tsk. You’re no fun. Alright I see I interrupted your night, but-” he turned to look at you “I’ll be seeing you later,” he said with a wink before another gust of wind told you he left. 

“The hell was that about?” You asked and Sookie shrugged.  


“I dunno, but it can’t be good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric decides to make a surprise appearance. Or rather, surprise the reader with a summons to Fangtasia

_"I'll be seeing you later."_

His words echoed in your mind for the next few days, forcing you into an odd state of anxiety. A simple phrase, when said with such finality, sounded much more like a promise than anything else; and from what Sookie had told you, you weren't sure if you should be scared or annoyed. And from what you saw of him, were you also a little... excited? Handsome as the devil he was, but the worst part was he knew it too. But something underneath that cocky exterior intrigued you. Something dangerous and primal, but also kind deep in there. Kind enough to care about if two human women were in Shreveport by themselves and stop by, though you were perceptive enough to tell that he had been attempting to play it off as simple curiosity.

But the question still remained: when exactly was "later"? 

As it turned out, "later" meant about two weeks of anxietal hell since the night in Shreveport, when a letter arrived at your house addressed simply to "Y/N". 

_**"Fangtasia, tomorrow night. If you don't show I'll have to come get you myself. -E.N."**_

You didn't believe he'd leave an empty threat and, considering there was no postmark on the envelope, you assumed he had the letter delivered by hand, meaning he knew exactly where you lived. 

"Hey Sook, I need your advice," you asked while on your shift that day. "Eric finally held to his word and wants me to go to Fangtasia tomorrow night."

"Y/N, no. Don't do it. I've known Eric long enough to know that anything he wants is bad news, especially for anyone he could call dinner," she responded, sincerity in her voice.

"I don't doubt it, but he's kinda giving me no choice in this one," you replied, "I'm just not sure what to do."

"Well I guess if he's not giving you a choice then alright, but be hella careful, Y/N. Like I said, everything Eric wants turns out to be bad news."

You nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll be careful. Thanks Sookie."  
~  
The next night you decided that dressing at least somewhat nicely was better for you than showing up in jeans and a t-shirt, considering your life could literally hang in the balance of whether or not Eric was pleased with you or not. With how catatonic he could be, you weren't about to risk it. You pulled on a plain maroon dress, classy yet easy enough to move around in if it came down to it.

After you got ready, you got in your car and drove the twenty minutes into Shreveport, palms sweaty on the steering wheel with nervousness. When you pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, sitting there watching people get let in by the bouncer at the front door, you contemplated being sarcastic or not. He didn't say that you had to go IN Fangtasia, so technically you could hold up your end by sitting outside. It gave you a chuckle, but you decided against it.

Getting out of the car, you walked up to the bouncer, who glared at you over his folded arms. You cleared your throat “Uh, Eric should be expecting me?” you stated, unsure of yourself. The bouncer said nothing and stepped aside for you to enter. “Thanks.”

Inside was a bustle of vampires and humans dancing and drinking promiscuously amongst the loud music. You had never been inside a vampire nightclub before, so the atmosphere was completely new to you. The dancers on their poled pedestals, the smell of sweat and just trace amounts of actual blood mixed with true blood that left a metallic scent in the air. It took you a moment to finally see Eric sitting on his “throne”, for lack of a better term, up on the main stage. He, of course, had been staring at you since you walked in, a smirk having crawled up on his face. His hands were clasped under his chin, elbows propped on the arms of the chair. Without separating them, he lifted a finger and beckoned you up to him. Sighing heavily, you wriggled your way around the masses of dancing bodies till you reached the edge of the stage.

“Y/N, I’m glad you came.”

“You didn’t exactly leave room for no as an answer,” you replied saltily. Eric’s smirk seemed to widen at your remark. He moved his legs off of the short ottoman that matched his chair.

“Please, sit,” he said, waving to the glorified stool. Despite his use of please, it still wasn’t much of a choice for you, so you sat down. He stayed quiet for a moment, looking at you as you surveyed the crowd out of habit (plus it gave you something else to focus on rather than him). After a few moments of silence between you two, curiousity got the better of you. 

“So why am I here?” you asked, turning to look at him.

“I figured you needed someone to show you around, seeing as you’re new and all,” he replied, voice calm and almost bored.

“A month and a half isn’t exactly what I would call “new” here.” Eric simply shrugged in response, looking back out at the crowd. You eyed him scruitingly, he definitely didn’t seem like the person to just randomly give a newcomer a tour, so why? “What the fuck do you want from me?” you asked, visibly irritated, earning you another smirk.

“There are many things I could answer, and all of them would be true. But I doubt you’d like them all,” he said. Was that a joke? Or was he serious? Regardless, the thoughts of what some of those answers may be caused you to blush lightly, and suddenly you didn’t want to ask any more questions.

Well, at least for a few more minutes. But as you opened your mouth to ask another question, Eric rose from his seat and walked down the steps of the stage. You had an eerie feeling he wanted you to follow him, so you did. He led you past the bar and through a doorway into what seemed to be his office, and he stopped at the desk, turning towards you and sitting on the edge. “Close the door behind you.”

Oh god, not good, not good, you thought to yourself, but closed the door anyway. “What?” you asked, mild terror starting to set in, of which Eric picked up on with the sound of your heartbeat rapidly increasing. It seemed to amuse him. 

“I’m making you mine now,” he said calmly. You were dumbfounded.

“Come again?”

“You’re going to be mine.” he repeated, still cool as a cucumber.

“What? Why? Huh? What? No!” you scrambled, but Eric just chuckled.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in the matter,” he said, standing upright again and moving towards you, which caused you to recoil into the wall. 

“W-Wait, what happened with your- I mean, I thought you were all sorts of hung up over Sookie?” you tried to reason, perhaps even change the subject, but you could see that Eric was going to have none of it.

“I’ve grown weary of chasing things I can’t have. Besides, there’s something about you that seems… Much more interesting,” he said, having gotten close enough to you that you could feel his soft breath on your cheek. Your eyes widened at his statement as he moved a strand of hair from your face, much gentler in comparison to his gravelly voice. 

“More interesting? How the hell could I be more interesting than _Sookie_? She can read minds and shoot the sun out of her hands for fuck’s sake!”

“She does it because she was born that way. You, however, are perceptive enough to figure out what people are thinking, aren’t you?” he asked, leaning in to your ear, taking in your scent. “Now that takes skill.” His reasoning seemed sound enough, but deep down, Eric couldn’t deny the magnetic pull he felt when he was near you. 

You swallowed hard, and you could feel your heart pounding a thousand times a second. “It doesn’t take skill to figure out what you’re thinking right now,” you said, trying to feign as much confidence as you could despite the emotions flooding your mind. Was it fear? Maybe it was excitement. You couldn’t tell the difference to be perfectly honest, but what you could tell is that you kinda liked it. 

Feeling a low rumble of a laugh emit from Eric’s throat as he pulled your hair away from your neck, exposing the skin beneath. “Then you know what comes next,” he said softly, only giving a moment for you to take a breath before unsheathing his fangs and digging them deep into the flesh of your neck. 

You weren’t sure what to expect, as you hadn’t let a vampire bite you before. At first you thought it was going to hurt, and it kinda did, but the thing you felt the most was a small pop of a puncture followed by a sensation that almost made you weak at the knees. You gripped his shoulder with one hand, while the other found itself digging into the blonde hairs at the back of his head as he shoved you harder into the wall. He wasn’t too rough with you, thank fuck, cuz god only knows how easily he could snap you like a toothpick, but he pushed you into the wall hard enough that the pressure made your back ache. 

Before you knew it your vision had become just a little blurry around the edges, and just as you were about to say something, he stopped. He pulled back to look you in the eyes possessively, showing you as he pricked his index finger on a fang to press it to the punctures in your skin, almost in a way that said “You’re mine” without having to speak the words. You were entranced by it, though you could tell that he was in no way glamouring you. 

Eric seemed to notice that you’d grown quite paler than he had prefered, and he promptly bit into his hand, offering it to you “Drink, you’re too pale for me to be comfortable letting you leave.” You listened to him, taking his hand into your mouth and drinking. Again a new experience for you, but instead of the expected metallic taste of regular blood, it tasted like some sort of sweet ambrosia. Jesus, you’d been missing out on this taste for how long?? 

Eventually he pulled his hand away from you, to look you back in the eyes. “Now don’t forget, you’re mine now. You. Are. Mine,” he repeated with a wink, taking a step back so you could leave. You weren’t sure what to say, so you kept quiet and walked out of the office, keeping your eyes on the floor the whole way out of Fangtasia; even when Pam shot you that classic glare of hers.  
It wasn’t until you got back in your car that you really processed what just happened. 

“Holy shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm SO sorry about how long this part took, hopefully I make up for it with how long it is??? Life has just been nuts, but I hope to work some more on this fic for here on out. Thank you all so much for the support and for putting up with my shenanigans!

Things had been quiet the weeks after Eric had proclaimed you as his, which you still thought was ridiculous since the two of you had only met twice. Regardless, you were actually a little grateful for the peace away from his dominating presence. 

Cooking dinner one night had been no less than boring in your tiny rental. Making a meal for just yourself felt more like a chore, because why should you have to dirty so many dishes for just one person? But you did it anyway. Grilled cheese and tomato soup did seem like a tasty enough dish and paired with a couple of reruns of The Mentalist made for a nice quiet evening alone. The soup felt warm down your throat and the grilled cheese added creamy, ooey, chewy goodness that made you feel nice and comfortable as you stretched out on the crappy, donated couch in the meager living room.

Just as Patrick Jane had started one of his crowd manipulation techniques to single out the killer, there was a knock at your door. Your eyebrows furrowed as you checked the clock on the wall. Who the hell would stop by at ten o’clock at night? You set your empty bowl down on the cardboard box you had been using as a coffee table and got up to see who was causing the disturbance. You were about to just open the door, but something stopped you and instead you peeked through the peephole only to see Eric on the other side.

“What do you want?” You asked through the door, worried that if you opened it that he’d try to glamour you into letting him inside. You could see through the fisheye lense that he smiled a little in amusement before holding up what seemed to be a bottle of wine. It looked expensive.

“I brought a housewarming gift,” he said with a grin as you begrudgingly opened the door. It was hard to turn down a free bottle of booze. But to be cautious, you only opened it enough to poke your face out.

“Okay but why?” you asked skeptically, certainly he wanted more than just to bring by some wine.

“Well I hoped I’d get to fuck you if that’s what you want to hear,” he said bluntly with a smirk, though something told you he wasn’t joking. 

“Right. Well, come in,” you said, opening the door wider. Wait, why weren’t you perturbed by that? Why did you invite him in? What was going on? You didn’t really get much time to answer those questions before Eric had stepped inside. “I’ll, uh, I’ll go get glasses. Make yourself at home,” you said, finding an excuse to give yourself a minute to think about what was going on. Opening up cupboards in the kitchen to look for cups, you remembered that you had been living off of paper plates for the last two months. So instead you grabbed a couple of plastic cups and turned around to head back to the living room, only to immediately run into a wall of muscle that was Eric. “Oh! Uh.. Sorry, I didn’t see you,” you started awkwardly. “I’m afraid I’ve only got plastic cups for the wine.”

“Forget the wine,” Eric growled before shoving you against the counter and pulling your lips up to his roughly, his fingers tangling themselves in your hair. At first you were shocked, but you quickly melted into him. His lips were tender against yours, but commanding enough to part your lips to explore your mouth with his tongue. Grabbing your ass, he lifted you onto the counter and began nipping his way down your neck, a low growl resonating into your skin as he went. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt his fangs pierce into your neck yet again. 

 

“E-Eric” you said softly, running your fingers up his torso as his own hands slid onto your thighs, pulling them apart so he could tug you up against him tightly. Just as you were about to pull his shirt off, you heard him say something. 

“Y/N”

That was when you woke up with a jolt. 

You looked around at your surroundings frantically, trying to remember where you were. It seemed you had fallen asleep on your couch with a bag of chips on your lap. It was morning now, and the bright sunlight in your eyes hurt like the dickens. “Okay, what the hell?” you asked yourself, running your hands through your h/c hair. Did you just have an almost sex dream involving Eric fucking Northman? What the actual fuck? You sighed heavily and looked over at the clock. 7:15 am. Shit! You were gonna be late for your shift!

Rushing to get your uniform and shoes on as you hopped out the door, you nearly tripped on something on your front porch. “Jesus, what the hell?!” you asked aloud, turning to see a… bottle of wine? With a note? Was it actually a dream?? Stepping back up onto the porch, you picked up the bottle with the sticky note attached to it.

“Came by last night to drop this off to you, but you were asleep. I’ll be back tonight. -E.N.”

“Oh Lord..” you said, “I can not handle this right now.” You put the bottle back on the porch and just walked away with your hands up like the last thing you wanted to do was touch that bottle, that and you were gonna be later than you already were. As you drove, it felt like your privacy had been invaded somehow, like eyes were watching you. You shook the feeling from your thoughts as you got in your car and drove like a bat out of hell.

You walked into Merlotte’s through the back door, where Sam was waiting for you impatiently, arms crossed. 

“I know, I know, I’m late and I’m sorry. I’ll stay late if you want me to,” you said before he had the chance to reprimand you, which seemed to curb his frustration.

“Yeah yeah alright, just don’t make it a habit,” he said before walking off, shaking his head. 

You pulled your hair back and out of your face and got to work. Arlene and Sookie came in for their shifts while you were in the middle of yours at about noon. Luckily, and unluckily, the morning shift was slow. The unfortunate part was that, with it being so slow, you had more than enough time to mull over your dream. When Sookie came into work, she seemed to pick up on your thoughts almost immediately. 

She raised her eyebrows at you “Y/N, back room. Now,” she said, voice stern as she grabbed your wrist, only to recoil slightly. She must’ve seen something when she grabbed you, you figured. After yanking you into the back of the bar by the kitchen. “Why on earth are you thinking about Eric Northman? Let alone like that?” she asked in both bewilderment and inquisition.

“Alright, for one why are you in my head? And two, I don’t actually know. I had a freaky ass dream last night, that’s all,” you responded. 

“Oh sweet Jesus, please tell me you didn’t drink his blood when you went to Fangtasia,”she asked, and when you looked at the floor without a response she smacked you lightly upside the head. “Y/N! I told you to be careful! Drinking Eric’s blood does not qualify as being careful in the slightest.”

“Hey! It’s not totally my fault! First he forcibly drank my blood and when he took too much, he gave some back before I left. It is not my fault that I didn’t know that it was going to have repercussions, let alone that he was gonna make me his once I got there.” The words seemed to tumble out of your mouth.

Sookie blinked. “He did what now? Oh I’m gonna kick his ass straight into next Tuesday.” 

“Sook, chill out, it’s not like it means anything, right? I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna die because he called me his, not that it isn’t irksome,” you said.

“I wouldn’t bet on it, Y/N. I’m gonna say this one more time, and I can not stress it enough, be careful. I refuse to let Eric hurt any more of my friends,” Sookie said, looking you endearingly in the eyes before heading back to the dining area to catch back up on orders. You sighed and leaned against the wall, looking at the clock on the wall. Just a couple more hours. You headed back out like Sookie did, hoping the distraction of customers would help you.

The next few hours got busy real fast as people got off of work. Jeez, did people practically live here or what? At least it was pretty much like any other night, minus the one face you hadn’t seen before. He seemed kinda quiet and reclusive, but you managed to get him to explain that he was just passing through and needed a bite. You understood that pretty well, since that used to be your daily life until recently. The strange man left quickly after eating, and left you a pretty nice tip, which you appreciated.

After a while, you had a moment to take a breath and look over at the clock. 7:45pm. You’d already stayed more than an hour past your scheduled shift, but in honesty you dreaded going back home. Going home meant Eric would show up as soon as the sun was down, and you didn’t want to deal with that mess at the moment. 

Unfortunately you had no choice, so you grabbed your tips, punched out, said goodbye to Sook and Arlene, and drove towards home. A looming feeling grew in the pit of your stomach like you had when you first left your house. Again, you pushed the thoughts from your mind, hoping it was just nerves. You stepped over the bottle of wine, refusing to bring it inside simply out of spite, and unlocked your door to go in. You locked it behind you, knowing perfectly well that he couldn’t come inside without an invitation, but it made you feel better at least. It would be dark soon, and that meant Eric would crawl his broody ass out of whatever hole he slept in just to come bother you. 

Your footsteps echoed in the hallway as you went to your room to change out of your Merlotte’s uniform and into a plain t-shirt and jeans. You sat down on your bed and held your face in your hands “What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Y/N?” you asked yourself rhetorically because you knew exactly what you got yourself in: a fucking mess with a vampire. Just. Your. Luck.

When you got up to go to the kitchen, walking down the hallway, you felt hands grab you from behind, one over your mouth, and the other wrapped around you so you couldn’t get away. Holy shit, someone was in your house! You screamed out of instinct, but it was muffled by the mystery person’s hand. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home yet, sweetheart. Well it looks like that’s gonna be real bad for you,” said the slightly familiar male voice. Oh god. No no no, this wasn’t happening! He slammed your body face-first into the wall, causing your vision to flutter a little at the impact. A maniacal laugh came from the masked man as you heard him unsheathe some sort of metal object, and it was when you felt a sharp pain rake across your back that you realized it was a serrated knife. You screamed at the pain and slumped against the wall as he laughed.

“Oh don’t be like that princess, our fun’s only just begun.” You could hear the psychopathic grin in his words. His voice… was it the guy from the restaurant? That was when a loud crashing sound came from the front door that was now blown from its hinges and cast onto the floor. 

“Y/N!” called Eric’s voice “Invite me in now!” He sounded absolutely livid, like a roaring bear. But before you could speak the intruder gripped your mouth fiercely to keep you from letting him in. 

“Nuh uh uh, there is no way in hell I’m gonna let you let him in here, princess. Not while we’re having so-” he sliced down your shoulder with his knife, “-much-” another slice “-fun!” he ended with a fourth cut across your cheek, relishing each time you screamed against his hand. 

“Y/N!” you heard Eric yell between your shrieks of pain.

At your last scream, you bit down on his fingers with as much strength as you could muster, and he yanked back with a yelp. With this split second of time you called out to Eric.

“Eric come in!! Please!!” you screamed, tears of pain rolling down your cheeks, which made the cut sting even more.

As soon as you spoke, you felt the man’s presence behind you vanish and you completely collapsed to the floor, no longer having anything to support you. 

Eric had grabbed the intruder by the throat and slammed him into the opposite wall, leaving a massive dent. “You’ve harmed her. No one harms what is mine,” he growled, the anger in his face being enough to strike fear into the manliest of men. Eric then ripped out a hunk of the man’s trachea with his fangs, blood spattering everywhere, before zooming off and out of the house to spare you from the trauma of watching him mutilate the man until he was no longer recognizable. 

He rushed back to you quickly, his demeanor changing from angry to gentle the moment he saw you again. He carefully picked your upper body up with his arms and laid you in his lap. 

“Y/N, drink.” he said, biting into his wrist and giving it to you, of which you graciously accepted. God the pain was excruciating, and as you drank you felt it ebb away till there was nothing left. When he pulled his wrist away from you, you looked up at him and pulled yourself away slowly to lean against the wall.

“You saved my life. Thank you,” you said softly, “I’ll probably never know why, but thank you. Who the hell even was that? I think I saw in at Merlotte’s.”

Eric looked over at the dent in the drywall the man’s body created, avoiding the inquisition of why. “I’ve seen his face before; some criminal wanted for home invasions. Guess he had a taste for torture as well. I’ll get that fixed tomorrow.” He gestured to the wall.

“No, no, you don’t have to,” you said, looking down at your now blood stained shirt. “I’ll, uh, go clean myself up,” you stated, getting to your feet. How you were able to walk you weren’t sure, considering you were almost murdered at knife-point, but you desperately needed for focus on something else, anything else. Holding on to the wall, you made your way down the hallway, avoiding the small pools of blood on the floor. Most of it was yours, some of it was that monster’s.

You shut your bedroom door and pulled the tattered remains of your shirt from your body, opting to throw it away in the trashcan in the master bath. While in there, you looked at your reflection and the blood that was starting to crust on your cheek. A quick look also revealed the blood on your shoulders and back. You quickly wet a washcloth and wiped it all away as best you could before changing into new jeans and a navy blue Aerosmith t shirt.

When you walked back out the blood on the floor was gone, in an almost sterile-like clean. Eric must’ve removed it all while you were the bathroom. You walked down the hall until you found Eric standing in the kitchen, seemingly in wait for you.

“Thank you, again,” you said, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, like he was studying you.

He smiled “You can thank me by actually drinking some of this 300 dollar bottle of wine I left you,” he said, motioning to the bottle that he had brought inside from the porch.

“God, even when I’m thanking you for saving my life, you’re still an asshole.” 

He chuckled at your witty retort as he filled a solo cup with the wine. All this made questions rise in your mind. He must've known you would need something to numb out the events that just happened, but you supposed he prefered to make it about the money he spent on it as opposed to the fact you needed the alcohol. Did he really care for you that much already? It seemed so odd for a vampire like him to get attached to a human so easily, but you found it charming in its own little way. 

“Why did you come to save me?” you asked, taking the wine as he offered it to you and sipping on it. Wow, it definitely tasted expensive.

“My blood is inside you, I felt that you were in danger. And since you are mine, I couldn’t let harm come to you,” he replied.

“Yes but why? Why feel the need? I’m just a human to you, a midnight snack,” you responded.

He sighed, tired of skirting the question, “I have felt drawn to you since the moment you stepped foot in Shreveport with Sookie, and I can not deny it. I do not know why, but I know that I feel the need to protect you.”

You felt shocked, could something like this truly be happening? You searched his facial expression, and they seemed genuine. You pondered his words, they seemed to remind you of something; the first night you stayed in Bon Temps. Despite the offers to take you somewhere else, you felt the need to stay. And in fact, that need is what kept you in your shitty rental in the first place. You didn’t know why at the time, and you still didn’t completely, but you understood what he meant. Perhaps he was why.

“I can get that, oddly enough. I... I feel it too…” you trailed off, unable to tear your e/c eyes from his icy blue ones. “I’ve felt drawn to Bon Temps for some reason since I stopped here, and I didn’t understand why…”

While you finished your sentence Eric walked up to you, taking the cup from your hand and putting it down on the counter while never breaking your eye contact. His rough hands slid to the sides of your neck, pulling your lips together tenderly. You were surprised at first, but surely enough you melted into him like that’s where you were meant to fit. Your fingers traced their way up his forearm, his skin cold and smooth under your fingertips, but it didn’t deter you. A small squeak escaped from you when Eric moved quickly, pressing your back roughly against the counter, and pushed your lips apart to mingle your tongues together. He scared you how easily he moved you, how easily he could kill you, but something about it aroused you. He was so powerful, and yet he wanted you. Wanted you in every way possible, and you could almost feel it radiate off him. You touched his cheek lightly, his light stubble prickling your palm. He was beautiful and dangerous and, frankly, kind deep under that cocky exterior meant to say otherwise. 

He kissed you roughly, passionately, and in needing as you slid your hand from his cheek and into his blonde hair. Your other hand gripped his shoulder tightly as he began kissing down your neck, purposefully kissing the small scar he left there when you were in Fangtasia. 

“Please tell me that this isn’t a dream, that I’m not going to wake up from this too,” you asked out of breath.  
.  
“I can assure you this is not a dream,” he growled against your skin, you could feel his smirk against your neck. He obviously enjoyed that his blood gave you wicked sex dreams.

You gulped hard, pulling away from him slightly but not enough to make it look like you didn’t want him there. “Maybe we should… slow down a little? Not that- I don’t mean- It’s just-” You stumbled over your words awkwardly. You didn’t want him to think you didn’t want him or anything, but you’d been through alot in one night, perhaps it would be better to save this for a later date.

Eric looked at you, seeming to understand what you were wanting to say. “I understand. You should get some sleep, you’ve had a rough day.” He kissed you softly, his passionate demeanor that he had a moment ago seeming to melt away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, we’ll continue this another day,” he winked, saying it like it was a promise, which made you blush. He really did care somewhere in there, and it comforted you that he wasn’t a total asshole all the time.

“Stay with me for a while?” you asked, looking up at him. You felt safer with him there, and you might need that comfort tonight especially.

He nodded and kissed you gently again, picking you up and dashing the two of you into your bedroom with that vampire speed of his. He set you down on the bed softly before laying down next to you. You curled up against his chest, to his surprise, and closed your eyes. You slept well while wrapped in his arms, breathing in his scent. 

It was the best night's sleep you ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Literally I made it so it leads to smut. Hopefully this makes up for taking over a month to update??

You awoke the next morning alone, but with the blankets tucked firmly around you. Sunlight shone brightly into your room, hurting your eyes as you searched for the loud sound that woke you from your dreamless sleep. Quickly realizing that the sound was coming from your hallway, you jumped to your feet and whipped open your door to see what was there. “What the fuck?”

Rummaging around in your apartment was a burly man with olive skin, black rustled hair, and a well trimmed beard. Drywall and plaster stuck to his forearms up to where his red flannel shirt was rolled up on the sleeves. He seemed startled that you were home, like he hadn’t been told anyone else would be in the building while he worked. 

“Jesus! You startled me,” He said, turning around while wiping his hands on a rag.

“Yeah, I could say the same, who the fuck are you and what’re you doing in my house??”  
You asked defensively. He must not be here to hurt you, or he’d have done it already, but that still didn’t tell you why he was there. 

“Oh, I thought you were told. Name’s Alcide, Eric Northman hired me to fix your wall,” He said, gesturing to the wall that Eric had damaged the night before that was now cut open to where you could see the insulation and stud beams on the inside. You could see that even some of the beams were dented from the impact. Seeing it sent a small shiver of a flashback down your spine that you forced yourself to shrug off. 

“Oh. Damnit, I told him not to worry about it,” you grumbled, rubbing your forehead “Well, you’ve already started, so can I get you anything? Water? Coffee? Food?” you ask.

“Water would be great, thank you.” He smiled at you kindly, though his eyes strayed from yours for a moment to the scar on your neck. It seemed to perturb him a little, as you saw a small muscle twitch in his collar bone. You pretended not to notice and just smiled back, going to the kitchen. As you got a glass from the cupboard and went to the fridge for water, you looked inside as you filled the glass from the spout to see that Eric’s wine was put away inside. It felt weird to look at it, so you grabbed one of the beers behind it and closed the door to head back out. 

You handed Alcide, who was now kneeling on the floor to measure a piece of drywall, the glass of water of which he graciously accepted. He looked up at the beer in your hands with a quirked brow “A little early for beer isn’t it?” he asked

“If you knew about the night I had, you’d drink too,” you said, only joking a little. You unscrewed the cap and took a swig. “Plus it’s my day off, so don’t judge me.”

He put his hands up in mock defeat with a chuckle “Alright then. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or so and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

You nodded as you sat down on the couch in the living room, which conveniently had a direct view down the hallway. “Fine by me.”

A few moments passed before one of you spoke up again to break the silence. 

“So how do you know Eric Northman?” Alcide asked. “I mean, aside from the broken wall.”

You played with the label of your now half empty bottle. “It’s kinda a long story, and not a super interesting one either…” you trailed off.

“Well you’ve got an hour to tell me if you want.”

Taking another swig, you look over at him despite the fact that his back was to you as he placed drywall. “Well, I met him with my friend Sookie in Shreveport one night on accident. He wouldn’t leave me alone after that and he made me his for seemingly no apparent reason. The hole in the wall you’re fixing was because a creep followed me home last night and attacked me. Eric threw him into the wall before killing him.”

“Jesus fucking Christ. That’s what you call uninteresting?” He looked at you in disbelief. “Also, did you say Sookie? As in Sookie Stackhouse?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. Small world I guess,” he replied.

The next hour or so was spent chatting while he worked and you made the pair of you sandwiches. You practically had to throw his at him to get him to eat it however, because he was trying to be polite. 

Having white walls made it easy on you at least, because once he was done texturing the drywall it looked like nothing even happened the night before. Alcide cleaned up his tools and the leftover drywall before saying goodbye and driving off in his truck. He was nice to have around, and not just because he was a cool drink of water. He was kind and genuine, and if you didn’t have Eric constantly occupying your thoughts, you’d consider asking him out on a date. But, perhaps, in another life. 

You returned to your place on the couch after throwing away your paper plate from your sandwich, and fell asleep.

~~~ 

When you woke up from your nap it was dark outside, but all the lights in your house were on… which was weird considering you didn’t turn them on. Groggily, you looked around the room as your eyes adjusted and you saw Eric sitting on the floor with his back pressed to the couch by your feet, book open in his hands. 

“So you’re awake, finally.”

You ignored his remark. “You know, I’m really tired of finding people in my house that I didn’t let in,” you said in annoyance.

“But you did let me in, remember? Last night,” he smirked.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” You sat up with your back to the arm of the couch and Eric pushed himself up onto the sofa that was now empty on the end. You sighed and let it go, pulling your knees to your chest. “So… Why are you here? I’m sure you’ve got better things to do than sit on my shitty couch.” 

“I came to make sure your wall was fixed on time, and to see you,” he replied.

“Thank you, for getting it fixed I mean. You really didn’t have to. And Alcide did a good job; he was really nice.”

He seemed to twitch at the fact that the two of you spoke. Was it jealousy? “It was the least I could do, especially to be able to drop in on you again,” he said smugly. You rolled your eyes.

“Which, is this going to be a regular thing with you? Constantly letting yourself and other people in my house? Or should I revoke your invitation after every time you come by?” you asked.

“Fuckin Sookie told you that you could do that, didn't she?”

“Mmhmm. The first time she and Bill came over for dinner. So I’d cool it with the smug attitude if you still want to be sitting on my shitty couch.”

He leaned over and looked you in the eyes “I don't think revoking your invitation is such a wise idea,” he said, his voice suddenly intense as was his gaze. 

You looked at him in awe “Are you trying to glamour me Eric Northman?”

He blinked at you “Yes… This normally works.” He seemed confused

“Well fuckin stop! I do not appreciate someone trying to glamour me in my own home! My house is a glamour free zone!” you said, kicking him in the thigh to get him to lean back away from you. His quizzical blue eyes never left you, as though staring at you long enough would reveal something to him that he didn’t see before.

“What are you?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips like he was dying to find out.

“What do you mean “what am I”?? I’m nothing, I’m me, I’m human?” You responded, flabbergasted.

He shook his head, “Oh you’re so much more than that.”

“I don’t like the way that sounds…what the hell do you mean?” You demanded.

“If you were human, or an off breed of one, I’d be able to glamour you. But I can’t. You’re not Fae like Sookie is, I’d have tasted it in your blood. No, no you’re something else,” he said, leaning back close to you. “And, I intend to find out.” He was now dangerously close to you, and he trapped you into the couch by propping his hand on the arm of the couch behind you. Your heart pounded in your ears louder with every milimeter closer his face came to yours.

“Eric what’re you-” you started, but were cut off as his mouth enveloped yours. You resisted for only whisp of a moment before melting into him. His lips felt like the stars had reached down from the heavens to dance between your skin. You let yourself throw away practicality and let out a small sigh of relief as you slid one hand to the side of his face and the other wriggled its way under his leather jacket to rest on his chest. Eric’s fingers slipped up the side of your knee and thigh before hooking under your pajama shorts. With a quick movement and the sound of ripping fabric, you felt your shorts suddenly vanish to some unknown part of the room. The burst of cool air on your legs caused you t let out a small “eep!” and you could feel Eric’s smirk as your lips moved together.

You quickly pushed his jacket down his shoulders, and he took a quick moment to break the contact of his lips to yours in order to discard the pesky leather, along with his v-neck tshirt underneath. You took a quick moment to admire his physique, unable to stop your trailing fingers that glided over each toned muscle. When you looked up at him you realized he was watching you, but this time there was no smirk, no grin, but almost a hint of wonder in his eyes. You could read it in his eyes how he tied to understand you, tried to understand how you could look at him that way; like it was a gaze he had only seen once before in his lifetime. 

Eric leaned back down to you, this time his lips crashed into yours hungrily as his hands ripped open the front on your tshirt, exposing your unbrazziered chest. He began kissing his way down your neck, his fangs grazing gently against the tender skin. You bit your bottom lip when he took one of your nipples into his mouth while his hand played with the other. His free hand cupped your still covered heat, rubbing you gently through your soaked panties. You let out a small mewl when his fingers pushed aside the fabric and began teasing at your folds. 

“E-Eric” you whimpered.

He pulled his lips away from your breast, a wicked smile creeping its way across his face, “Yes kitten?”

The bastard was gonna make you say it. Say how badly you needed him, how you wanted to hear him growl your name. “Take off your fucking pants.”

Eric let out a deep chuckle as he undid the button to his jeans and kicked them off along with his boxer briefs, revealing his massive erection. Oh no, what did you get yourself into? You didn’t have time to answer your own question before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your panties and pulled them off of you. He began placing kisses down the inside of your thigh, but he stopped a few inches from your core, fangs hovering just over your skin as he looked up at you with eyes that seemed to ask “May I?”

You stared back at him for a moment before giving him a nod “Go ahead.”

You watched him as he sank his fangs into your thigh, the slight pain making you grimace a little. Your head fell back onto the couch as he drank from you until you felt the wound slowly close under his tongue, and you gasped when you felt that tongue plunge deep into your wetness. “Oh fuck, Eric!” you groaned, fingers digging deep into his hair as he lapped at you with such skill that only comes with centuries of practice. You felt your core begin to wind tighter and tighter, threatening to burst at any moment. Just as you opened your mouth to speak he pulled away with a smug smile, knowing exactly what he was doing to edge you into madness. 

He pulled himself back up over you, his lips finding yours again, as his hard member teased at your entrance. You tugged his bottom lip with you teeth as a way to signal him to get a move on already. He instantly bucked his hips into you deeply, causing you to pull your lips away so you could let out a loud moan.

Eric’s face buried into your neck as he growled “Fuck, Y/N,” while thrusting into you relentlessly. You moved your hips in sync with his, groaning every time he hit that sweet spot inside you. Your climax was already building back up again at an ungodly pace.

“Eric- I’m gonna- F-Fuuck!” you shrieked as you came hard and fast all over his cock as he continued to pound into you as you rode out your orgasm. But as you started to come down, your raw nerves were already winding up again, and this time you could feel he was starting to lose it too. 

“Come with me, Y/N,” he growled into your ear. That deep, guttural tone of power and lust sent you over the edge again, and Eric was right behind you.

As you both came down off your highs, you pulled his lips to your one more time. This time, the kiss was sweet and pure. Eric pulled away first, this time getting up to get something to clean yourselves off with. When he came back, he cleaned you gently before he did the same for himself. You looked over at your shredded clothes on the floor.

“You owe me a new pair of pajamas.” 

That was the first time you heard him genuinely laugh. 

You hoped it would be the first of many.


End file.
